Edward Cheats,Bella gets the most unlikely revenge
by ShelbyElizabethVolturi
Summary: Edward cheats on his fiance, Bella . Bella goes to an unexpected Volturi awaiting the punishment she wants to give. Also do the cullens get in on the volturi and bellas little plan to destroy edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella's POV

I can't believe it, I thought to myself, I getting married to Edward Cullen. I never thought that this would be even possible but he plucked up the courage and he asked me. I got the most beautiful ring any girl could ever ask for.

My ring was Edwards's human mothers, it was white gold with embroidery patterns on the diamond finger band.

The ring popped out of my head for a second, when I realised that I was going to marry Edward Anthony mason Cullen. I can still remember that day now in my head.

FlashbackEdward's POV

"_Bella you make me complete, you make me whole. Whenever I see, hear or think about you, I start getting shivers everywhere. And that's extremely odd for a vampire, but you make that happen too me. Isabella May I ask you something ", I said slowly._

" _Of course Edward ", she replied._

_I am going to do this formally, I thought to my self. I slowly got down on one knee._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you everyday for eternity, will you do the amazing honour of becoming my wife"._

_She looked shocked but that soon passed after a millisecond, she jumped up into the air and started chanting the two words I was relieved to hear._

"_I Do! ", she whispered._

_End of Flashback_

Bella's POV

Its been exactly four months since he asked me and unfortunately Alice already knew, so she had the guest list and all the preparations done before I got home. I whizzed round them all and found them all in check.

I was going to surprise Edward today back at the Cullen house. He gave me a spare key for emergencies, and I personally believe that this is an emergency. The emergency to overpopulate a man with an extreme amount of pleasure.

I hopped into my old, rusted truck and drove to the Cullen's house. When I got there I herd a banging from the upstairs room. I quickly grabbed my key, opened the door and legged it upstairs.

As I got closer to the source of the noise it was coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room, but it didn't sound like their voices. It sounded like a voice I knew only two well.

"Stuff Bella, your much better that her at this! ", the velvety voice screamed.

"Yes Edward Harder, FASTER! ", another voice howled.

I quickly ran into the room when I saw Edward with what looked to be that girl …


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

_As I got closer to the source of the noise it was coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room, but it didn't sound like their voices. It sounded like a voice I knew only two well._

_"Stuff Bella, your much better that her at this! ", the velvety voice screamed._

_"Yes Edward Harder, FASTER! ", another voice howled._

_I quickly ran into the room when I saw Edward with what looked to be that girl …_

Bella's POV

That girl, that girl who was supposedly meant to be my enemy, was now on my hit list. I hate her now, even more than before. Tanya !

I tried stutter something out but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I tried to think of something to do. If I video it, then I could show the cullens, because even though Edward loves to tell the truth he will almost definitely lie about this.

So quickly as not to disturb I hid a camera in his bookshelf staying hidden so I would not be seen. As quick as was in I slowly stepped out of the room and headed downstairs and switched on the TV.

3 HOURS LATER

The cullens finally walked through the door and the banging upstairs had suddenly stopped. They all stared at me surprised that I was not upstairs with Edward. It was Emmet who broke the sil;ence, he came and sat next to me an arm around my shoulder.

"wheres Eddie boy then", he bellowed.

"He's …..upstairs", I said in controlled anger.

Emmet must of picked up on this cause he suddenly jumped up and ran upstairs to Edwards room, the rest of the cullens were still staring at me when Edward, this time, broke the second awkward silence.

"Bella ?", his velvety voice filled with embarrassment. I wonder if he knew I was here I thought.

"How long have you been here love?".

"Oh you know not long, just 3 hours", I whispered. Edward seemed to stare at me then even longer, his eyes bewildered . He started shaking his head.

"Bella I think we need to speak in private", he also whispered.

I stared at the cullens for a while and then said something to them that none of them were expecting.

"Your whore of a son and brother is cheating on me! " , I shouted.

Carlisles POV

She's lying, I thought. Theres no way my dear son would do a thing likle that to his true love.

"YOU LIAR, HOW CAN YOU MAKE UP LIES LIKE THAT!", I screamed at her.

Edward then cut in .

"Yeah Bella you know that my family will believe me over you anyday," I said to her.

She looked at me with a tear in her eye, all of a sudden she murmered she'd be right back and shot up the stairs. A minute later she came back with a video camera. What could that be ?

She ran to the TV and plugged in the camcorder. A moment later I saw my son doing…

Bella's POV

I quickly ran up to Rosalie and Emmett's room and grabbed the camcorder from behind the books. I bounded back down the stairs all eyes on me, I plugged the camcorder in and heard an almighty gasp.

Even though I had seen it I still couldn't help gasping and breaking down into tears.

There, on the TV screen Edward and Tanya were doing it for 3 hours. After only 20 seconds of the video I collapsed on the sofa, my eyes were wide open but my brain wasn't working properly.

"YOU BITCH!", I heard that velvety voice scream at my head.

All of a sudden I hear six hisses and one Blood Boiling scream, in about four seconds all of the Cullen's were around me telling me they were sorry, Carlisle looked suicidal.

I blacked out only remembering Edwards words, that's what made me scream in anger and hurt.

"YOU BITCH!",

Hey I want to thank my first two people, who reviewed,

NINA AND KYRANICLE !

I'm hoping that I get 10 reviews all together and then I promise I will write another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

There, on the TV screen Edward and Tanya were doing it for 3 hours. After only 20 seconds of the video I collapsed on the sofa, my eyes were wide open but my brain wasn't working properly.

"YOU BITCH!", I heard that velvety voice scream at my head.

All of a sudden I hear six hisses and one Blood Boiling scream, in about four seconds all of the Cullen's were around me telling me they were sorry, Carlisle looked suicidal.

I blacked out only remembering Edwards words, that's what made me scream in anger and hurt.

"YOU BITCH!",

Bella's POV

When am I going to wake up I thought? The last thing I remember were Edwards cold words which froze my heart. I hope I don't die anytime soon I couldn't live with those words in my head. I was feeling very light and feathery all of a sudden and in my mind voices were starting to form. Its been hours since anyone has broke the unbearable silence which now lays in my mind, but now someone finally came through.

It was Esme's voice I heard FIRST. The words that came out of esmes beautiful pink and plump lips shocked me as someone as nice as her said some very stern nerve hitting words.

"EDWARD BLOODY CULLEN, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY BLOODY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING IMBICILE!", she shouted.

Then came in the velvety voice filled with regret and guilt. "I know, I feel horrible for what I called her do you think she will forgive me, I mean come on it was her fault she walked into me doing the dirty. She should have been more careful." He replied.

All of a sudden I heard two very load female screams and shouts. Rosalie and Alice were screaming something to Edward.

"I may not of cared for her as much as anyone else but don't you dare say its her fault, she's better than you any day. She's like my daughter. You have no right to say those things you flippin, arrogant son of a bitch!", WOW Rosalie surprised me there, i'm like a daughter to her she said. Yeah, I've always felt a bond with Rosalie but it wasn't friend or sisterly. It must have been motherly.

Alice was the next one to speak, but she seemed to sound dazed. She started telling everyone that she had seen me wake up in 5 seconds in her vision.

As though they were not standing up at all, ALL of the Cullen's came and breathed heavily around me. I hesitated for a moment and then slowly opened my eyes.

Rosalie's POV

Alice just had a vision that Bella was going to wake up in about five seconds so I ran and grabbed the space next to her on the sofa, squeezing her hand. Bella started to stir so I slowly shook her. She hesitantly opened her eyes.

"Hey Bella how are you feeling?", I said to her cheerfully.

"Umm….. Okay I guess."

All at once bloody Fuckward came and hovered over Bella and kissed her on the lips. What happened next filled my heart with pain, anger and sorrow. Bella burst out crying whilst looking at me to help her.

"Don't worry Bella, ill get him away", I whispered.

"Please hurry," she whispered. "He's scaring me.

I looked up ahead and saw Edward staring at Bella as if he wanted to hurt her really bad.

Bella's POV

Rosalie is being like a mum to me, she dragged Edward by the hair up to his room and told him to stay there until she said that he could come back down. He abided with the rules and stayed up there.

TWO HOURS LATER

For the past two hours all of the Cullen's, excluding Edward, were apologizing so much about what happened. I kept trying to them that it was fine, and Rosalie, being the person she is slowly wiped away my tears and gave me a gentle, yet loving squeeze.

I slowly arose from the sofa and waked over to Jasper and Emmet.

"Guys, I was wondering if you would like to get revenge on Edward with me?" I said. They both agreed, and oddly so did the rest of the Cullen. So, I told them my skilled and clever plan to get back at the Stupid Idiot I call an X-Boyfriend.

"Here is the plan!", I whispered. I wrote it down on a piece of paper because we didn't want Man Whore Edward to hear us. The paper said.

We go to the Volturi and tell them about what Edward has done, then I ask the Volturi if I can stay with them to get revenge on Edward. Every month you will come to visit me until I turn 18. That's when I will have a gathering with everyone. You guys and the Denali's. We will all attack Tanya and Edward with my powers as I will be turned into a vampire. I will return home with you when the mission ids complete. How does that sound to all of you guyd?

There were a couple of okays and it's a great plan before we headed of to buy the tickets for Voterra, Italy. I can't wait to see Edward Face…..

Thanks for reading I will post another one up in a couple of hous but could you all please review ! I'M DESPERATE SO PLEASE , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

There were a couple of okays and it's a great plan before we headed of to buy the tickets for Voterra, Italy. I can't wait to see Edward Face…..

Bella's POV

I watched as Alice and Rosalie packed my things for italy. They packed all more jeans, skirts and sweats along with a few tops. The said that I needed more attractive looking clothes, so I have been out shopping for the last seven hours.

I whined at first but now I'm batteling through because im never going to see them again. Well at least not for another year and a half.

Alice bounced towards me shoving a red dress with diamonds n the waste line into my face.

"How about this, do you like this one," She complained.

I was about to say no, when I studied the dress alittle longer. It was unnaturally beautiful. Maybe I should try it on to see if it matches my body shape.

"I guess I can try it on for you Alice," I said.

She stared at me bright eyed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WAIT LETS NOT WASTE TIME GET IN THERE BELLA, GO KNOW!" SHE SHOUTED.

So as fast as lightening I sprinted over to the changing rooms.

Rosalie POV

I watched as Bella eagerly sprinted off to the changing rooms to try on her dress. She thanked alice for picking it out before hand, when really it was me.

"Did you see that," she said, "She actually wants to try something on!", she exclaimed.

"Well you know what they say, mother and daughter," I said politely.

Oh shit I wasn't supposed to say that, damn now everyones going to be suspicious of me.

"What did you say? Did you just say that Bella is your daughter? ," She whispered.

I thought about it for a moment and then replied with a nod. I have to say I was surprised. Alice is actually speechless.

Edward POV

BITCH ! That sneaky, troublemaking, stupid women. She just couldn't let me be happy, she couldn't let me leave without my family on her side. Yes I feel sorry for cheating on her but Tanya is AMAZING in bed. She seriously rocks my world. Yesterday I had the whole family pestering me to apologise to bella, so I did, with a kiss. I thought she'd like it but I heard a hiss from Rosalie and Bella started to cry.

"Whet did I do!" I exclaimed.

"You Kissed a women who is discussed over the fact you cheated on her. Sleep with Tanya, you sleep with bella and bellas slept with Tanya ! Your such a whore Edward!" Rosalie shouted.

Wow when did she get so protective.

Ever since that day I've been given the silent treatment from everyone. Even Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle are like aunt and uncle to Bella but not moyher and father. She has someone else for that.

Anyway Bellas leaving today. Apparently she's going to Italy to school there. Of course I tried to stop her but as you know I couldn't get 500 metres away when Either Emmet Or Jasper tackled me to the ground. Stupid Family.

Bella's POV

Well here I am at the airport with just Rosalie. I was a little frightened because Rosalie hates me. But shes being really kind lately.

"I hope we can come visit," she said to me.

"Of course," I replied back.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes Bella !"

"Could you please, if its not too much to ask, be my mum." I questioned.

There was a moment of silence before she exploded with happiness.

"Of course Darling, I would love to!" she shouted.

"Okay then Bye mum!"

"Bye sweetie!" she shouted back.

I boarded the plane, I have a mum.

Rosalies Thoughts]

OMG I have my daughter back, even though she doesn't know yet she thinks of me as one! I cant wait to tell the others.

But suddenly my happiness escaped me when I got a disturbed text fromm….ALICE ?

PLEASE REVIEW IM SO DESPERATE, I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO ENJOY MY STORIES, I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT I WAS TIRED SORRY. SO HERE IT IS.

Love ShelbyElizaabeth


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

OMG I have my daughter back, even though she doesn't know yet she thinks of me as one!I cant wait to tell the others.

But suddenly my happiness escaped me when I got a disturbed text fromm .ALICE ?

Bella POV

I went upto the ticket dest and handed her my ticket for Volterra. She looked a little confused on why someone young would be going to Italy alone, but she didnt question me as she saw i was getting impatient.

"Could you hurry it up please im going to miss my flight," i asked.

"Yes sorry ma'am, um... here you go," she replied.

I murmered a thankyou and ran to gate... six. I got there just in time gave the hostess my ticket and she ushered me up the hallway. I sat in seat 8b and put on my seatbelt, safety first i thought.

I grabbed my ipod from my pocket from my jeans and listened to a couple of songs whilst the flight soared throught the air.

THREE HOURS LATER

Three hours passed and i listened to my last song, it was a song my mum had put on there and i really enjoyed it even though it is not my style., It was proud mary sung by Glee, it gave me a big rush of happiness.  
>The air hostess announced that we would be landing in 5 minutes, so we need to get ready. I fumbled with the seat belt and my carry on case ready to dart through the door.<p>

The red light showed and i ran down the steps to the car hire on the opposite sid of the airport. I picked the sky blue volvo, i know its silly but i still love Edward sohaving the same car shouldn't do any harm really should it. I set of to Volterra castle.

Alice POV

no, no, no,no, no, no,no, this cant be happening, this cant be happening. I just had a HORRIBLE vision. Bella was standing in the volturi kissing demitri, that was sweet but the disturbing part was that Edward came and started to torture bella in front of Aro, Demitri and the rest of the guards. He had some sort of girl with him that froze everyone so he could hurt Bella. Bella flew accross the room from the force of Edwards punch, everything went blurry,i couldnt see anything anymore.

Quickly, i texted rose everything i saw and also told the rest of my family, except Edward, about my terror filled vision. We decided to get on the first plane to Italy without Edward and live there until Edward came. We could come and help Bella all got packing, we were going to leave in exactly 3 hours.

Bella POV

I walked towards the chocolate brown,steal wide doors of the castle and knocked hard. Not even two seconds passed before a beautiful figure with chalky white skin and crimson red eyes came towards me whilst balancing the door on his shoulder.

"What may i do for you Bella", he said.

"H..How do you know my name?" i asked.

Bella, Bella, Bella we have special people here with abilities beyond your what can the Volturi do for you?" he asked again.

"Um w...well i request the audience of Aro and his brotheres please",i whispered.

2Of course madame, this way,"

He led me down a corridor which was very dark and intimidating. The floor was a red marble with a blue tinge to it. We carried on a few more minutes until we reached very, very big doors. The man knocked three times and waited for a response. A man, who i believed was Aro bellowed come in through the thickness of the steal doors.

As i started to headin the other gouy quickly murmered something to me. "I'm Demitri by the way,and its an honour to finally be equainted with you,".

I thought for a second until i finally replied, "Me too,". I then gave him a kiss on the lead me through the doorwerei was placed infront of three people sat on ver golden thrones.

The one in the centre who i guessed would be Aro started to speak.

"Well hello there Bella, what may i do foryou today?".

Before i answered i remembered how the Cullens said Aro was Horrible, what liars this guys totally cool.

"Um i was wondering if you could turn me into a vampire, Edward cheatedon me and me and the cullens waqnt to get back at him so we were wondering if you would help," i replied.

"Of course my dear it would be an honour, this way,".

He lad me to a large rooom which was the colour of saffires. He lay me down and told me to relax. Then he bit. The fire consumed my conciousness. I willl not scream , i willwhistle, so i started to whistle.

Carlisle POV

Alice burst into my office explaining everything about her vision, she she started to dry sob so i ran over and comforted her. We both came to the desicion that we had togo and stay at the volturi o we could help protect bella.I gave Aro a quick call telling him about Bella and Alices vision. He aggreed and said thaty he couldnt wait untilwe all arrived.

Bella POV

I carried on whistlng untill i decided to let the darkness to consume me. At what felt like years the fire started to die down and head to my heart. Myheart started to slow down.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

All of a sudden my heart stopped and my eyes shot open. I shot up and ran to a corner rocking myself.

"Bella? Come here sweetie its going to be okay im not going to hurt you hun!",demitri said.

I slowly rose and ran into his arms,dry sobbing.

"Demirti, somethings wrong,im not in pain in my throat but my head, it hurts soo much demetri please make it stop please!" i screamed at him.

He looked at me, confused but relised at the amount of pain i was in and took me to the throne room. The pain al of a sudden got really intense and i screamed and screamed and screamed dry sobbing inbetween each scream.  
>I looked up at Demitris face and pain was written inbetween each wrinkle. We came to the throne room and there were the Cullen's, they kpt there word the came.<p>

Demitri started to speak but i couldnt stop sobbing.

"Master, its bella she doesnt have a fire in her toat like shes supppposed to do but she said her head hurtys, it staeted as throbbing she said and now its umbearable shes screaming and its killing memaster," demitri said.

Aro walked over to me and ushered demitri to give me to him, Aro studied my face and called a member of his guard over, she gave me something through the arm and i was out. The pain wasgone but i could hear everything.

Carlisle POV

we arrived at the Volturi with the sound of a blood curdling scream. We hurried into the throne room were we saw Bella writhering in pain.  
>A member of the Guard handed her to Aro. Aro brought a member of the guard to bella and all of a sudden she was out. He told Demitri to take her to her bedroom and then turned to our family.<p>

"Carlisle,do you remember a couple of years agowhen that newborn vampire started to transform into something different, her vampire venom started to turn royal. The volturi did not want a new member so we killed her, well thats happening to Bella, the difference is we do not want to kill bella we want tokeep her so it will take several hours to complete her transfirmation, shewill be the most powerful vampire in the world" said Aro.

"So what would you like us to do Aro?" i asked.

"Could you please find out what her powers are and see if she acts the same or different, we really need to know."

"Of cours Aro!" i replied.

And with that he led us to our we could hear was Bella screaming as her pain started again whilst she was unconcious. Our family did not believe in god but right now we all sat down and prayed that she was going to be fine and come through thiS,...

THANKYOU FOR THE NEW REVIEWS AND I HAVE NOW UPDATED FOR YOU,THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS BECAUSE I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER FOR ME AND I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON I SWEAR. tHANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR STAYING AND READING THESE STORIES.  
>LOVE SHELBYELIZABETH VOLTURI XXX <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

"Carlisle,do you remember a couple of years ago when that newborn vampire started to transform into something different, her vampire venom started to turn royal. The volturi did not want a new member so we killed her, well thats happening to Bella, the difference is we do not want to kill bella we want to keep her so it will take several hours to complete her transformation, she will be the most powerful vampire in the world" said Aro.

"So what would you like us to do Aro?" i asked.

"Could you please find out what her powers are and see if she acts the same or different, we really need to know."

"Of cours Aro!" i replied.

And with that he led us to our we could hear was Bella screaming as her pain started again whilst she was unconscious. Our family did not believe in god but right now we all sat down and prayed that she was going to be fine and come through this...

Bella's POV

Ow Ow Ow OW OW OW OWWWWWWW ! I mentally screamed at myself. This pain feels wore than the transformation pain, GOD I really hope it ends soon, it hurts sooooo much. After what seemed like ages of pain I started too hear voices. Those voices, I thought, came from my imagination but after a few seconds I realised that they were coming from the room I was in. At first they were only tiny murmurs that I could not distinguish. But then the voices became clearer and I firist heard Aro talking to what seemed like Carlisle.

"Aro? Could I spend time in a room with Bella? If you want me to find out her powers im goouing to hae to be with her for a couple of hours?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course Carlisle !" Aro exclaimed. "Is there anyone else you would mind being in the room with, I don't want you to be left on your own?"

"Could Rosalie stay please? Its just that Rosalies Bellas Mother and I think she would like to know of bellas condition. Even though bella does not know of Rosalies part in her life, I would still like her to know whats goung on. Is that fine with you?" Carlisle questioned.

"Of course old friend, Anything ?" Aro said. "Carlisle I think Bella's waking up, look she's stirring!".

And, of course, Aro was right. I was stirring, but I didn't want to stir. I wanted to stay asleep forever, it feels great just to lie here. Pain free. But I was waking up. I slowly, but cautiously started to flutter my eyelids open. At first all I saw was chalky white patterns in the air but now I can see the three faces staring at me, wide eyes. Aro, Rosalie and Crlisle all looked Gobsmacked for some apparent reason.

"What? What are you all staring at ?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Bella", Aro stated. " You have… White eyes. You don't have red eyes and you don't have black pupils either. There just white." He said.

I suddenly jumped up and ran to the mirror near the window. Indeed my eyes were white. WOW that is freaky. They even scare me more than the red eyes of Aro.

All of a sudden a remembered what Carlisle and Aro were talking about before. About Rosalie. She's m-my mother. Its impossible she's like 150 years old. I mean what the hell.

"How the HELL can you be my Mother?", I pointed at Rosalie giving her a Deathly Glare. I thoufht I would try my glare out.

"E-Erm W-well, I-it all happened s-sort of f-fast really. Um well I met a fvampire who could give me children even though I was d-dead. And she gave me you. Um she turned me human for a while, until I had had you, and then she turned me b-back vampire. Your dad is Emmet. He gave me is sperm yo see and well you know, you came along." She stated, stuttering. HA! I have never ever heard Rosalie that scared. Ha! I put my serious face back on.

" Well why did you give me up then Huh HUYH !" I Screamed.

"Bella I havd no choice. If I didn't then, Then Edward would of Burned me." She said.

"Wait, What? WHAT ? THAT SON OF FUCKING BITCH MADE YOU GIVE ME UP AND HE CHEATED ON ME. I BET HE KNEW WHO I WAS ALL THE TIME HUH HUH ! IM GONNA DO MORE THAN TORTURE HIM IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD! AHHHHH AHHH AHHH AHHHH STUPID STUPID STUPID FUCKING …. EDWARD… CULLEN !" I SCREAMED.

At that moment Rosalie and Aro grabbed hold of me, stopping me from hurting myself and the room, I was pumped full of venom that I didn't care what I was going to do.

Rosalies POV

"Bella, Bella calm down!", I said. "Your going to hurt yourself".

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE I WANNA KILL HIM NOW LET ME BLOODY GO, NOW MOM!" SHE SHOUTED. Even though this was a bad time, she called me mom. I needed to stop the dry sobs from coming but I couldn't. Just then I broke down dry sobbing on the floor. As soon as I slid too the floor, the screaming stopped and I felt a hard, strong arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom", Bella said.

"Its fine Bella, sweetie it wasn't your fault you were just Angry, but when wesee Edward we will kill him together. DEAL" I shouted.

"Deal!", she said.

Bella's POV

When we had all calmed down wwe walked to Aro's study. Aro stated that he wanted Carlisle and Rosalie to talk to me, So I carefully sat down and waited for someone to break the Awkward silence. Finally Carlisle started to speak.

"Hey Bella, so we want to find out if you have any powers?" he asked.

Suddenly I remembered something that nobody else knew. I knew what my powers were, My screams told me.

"I know what ,y powers are 2, I stated. " It's a sponge, I can absorb other peoples powers." I said, proud.

"Oh well that's settled thebn bella, we don't need to have this talk!" he explained.

So without another word we all walked out of the study. I STEPPED BEHIND Rosalie whilst Aro and Carlisle had a very interesting talk. The started speaking about my powers and also my Personality ? Wait why did they want to know about my personality.

"Bella?" Aro asked.

"Yeeeeeessssss!" I bellowed.

" we were wondering if wer could have a conversation with you, we need to know if your personality has changed. Carlisle has informed me that before you became a vampire you were a klutz, you were very shy, hated shopping, very polite, never angry and well down right nice and wonderful. We need to know if any of that has changed. Do you mind?" he asked.

" Noooooooo ! Not at all Mr King Aro sir " I stated.

Aro smled before we went back into his study. This time with Carlisle, Rosalie and Well of course Aro.

"Okay Bella lets start. What is your name?" he asked.

Well that was an obviopusly STUPID question.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan sir" , I replied.

"And what do you liked to be called for short?" he asked.

"I thought about that for a moment. I knew I like to be called Bella in my Human life, but now I DESPERATELY wanted to be called Izzy. Izzy Swan. So I gave them my honest answer.

"Izzy" I exclaimed.

"WRONG!" Rosalie stated. M"Your names Bella silly!" she stated a matter of factly.

"No, in want to be called Izzy now not stupid old Bella."

Aro and Carlisle just nodded but Roalie looked stunned.

"Okay bella, whats your favourite colour?" they asked.

"Um well my fellow people, it used to be blacks and dark purples but now I think its light purples, pinks, oranges, yellows, whites and maybe blues!"I said. "Next question please!" I asked.

"Okay Izzy, what do you like and dislike?" he asked.

"Well I hate Edward Cullen, Playing the piano and Reading. But I looooove shopping, talking and just joking around." I replied.

"Izzy you have changed!" Carlisle stated.

"Soooooo Mr Carlisle Doctor Thingy Majig, why is that a problem?".

"Its not Izzy, you are definitely more out going and more troublesome. And especially more sarcastic. I kinda like it." Rosalie said.

I couldn't care les to be honest. I just stood up and walked out the door. Wving at them and making the pace sign whilst waliing out.

On the way out of the Study you never guessed who I bumped into, Edward. And he was, holding a knife…..? smeared with blood? What the fuck is going on? I stared at his eyes, they were pitch black.

OH MY GOD….

Hey guys thanks for reading I know that there are a lot of mistakes in my story but I seriously rushed this because I wanted tio get a story up but didn't have time. PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOME YOU ENJOY.

Love ShelbyElizabeth Volturi :D

x


End file.
